usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario
=Super Mario & Crario: The New World= Super Mario: The New World is a launch title for the Enigma console. It is intended to act as a reboot to the 2D Mario games, breathing new life into them. Story The game opens in Bowser's Castle as a tutorial area, with Mario heading over to rescue Peach and Luigi from Bowser's clutches, as Luigi went ahead and got captured. After some platforming, Mario reaches Bowser, before jumping over him and hitting the axe. Yet, Bowser manages to hold on, and begins to chase Mario down as he nears the cell holding Peach and Luigi. However, as Mario arrives at the cell, a mysterious portal emerges, with nothing but a purple hand emerging. It snatches up the four of them, taking them from Bowser's Castle. Mario wakes up in a village inhabited by Yoshis, who inform Mario about the land he's in. Known as the Feather Kingdom, the land has been home to the Yoshi people and the Cape Feathers for centuries. Yet, when the group known as the Smithy Gang arrived, they began to conquer the lands and enslave many of the natives. However, Smithy wanted to attack the Mushroom Kingdom, and thus managed to kidnap Bowser, Peach, and Luigi. However, he forgot about Mario, which then leads to Mario being motivated to stop the Smithy Gang. The native Yoshis tell Mario to seek out the Distortion Shards, fragments of energy that were released from the Smithy Gang's dimension. Only by collecting these fragments can Mario enter Smithy's fortress and stop him. In the meantime, the other three who were captured are being held hostage across the Feather Kingdom. Gameplay Super Mario: The New World is a major departure from past 2D Mario games. Unlike the previous games' linear, world-based structure, the whole game is one massive level, with no time limits. Mario is free to walk around the Feather Kingdom as he sees fit, with powerups and enemies respawning at a determined rate. Despite this, there are optional areas that must be cleared like a traditional Mario level, known as Platforming Spots. Fast travel also exists by finding Travel Pipes, a special form of Warp Pipe that is linked to an entire network of Travel Pipes across the Feather Kingdom. The art style is primarily inspired by Super Mario World, though elements of the Yoshi's Island artstyle can also be seen. The gameplay is also heavily inspired by Super Paper Mario, in that the ideas of shops and the inventory return. Death also just leads to the loss of coins, like in Super Mario Odyssey. The game was developed for the Enigma specifically, so many features of the console are utilized. For one, Engina can inform the player of certain dangers in the world, as well as randomly occuring events. In addition, certain areas require the use of the Enigma's dual touch screens to solve puzzles. Characters While Mario is the starting character, three others can be unlocked by progressing through the game: Luigi, Peach, and Bowser, much like Super Paper Mario. However, the other three aren't necessary to beat the game, but their abilities can provide some utility and access to secrets. Power-Ups The Inventory For the first time in a 2D Mario game, power-ups can be stored in an inventory and used mid-level. This changes the game drastically, in that you can stockpile power-ups and use them at any time. Shops sell power-ups now because of this, and some puzzles require certain power-ups. Hyper-Ups Within the Alchemy Shop in Yoshi Village, there's a group of Yoshis who are looking to break the limits of modern power-up usage by fusing together two power-ups to create what they call "Hyper-Ups". Hyper-Ups combine the effects of two power-ups, but only last for a short amount of time. These scientists utilize a device known as the Mushroom Crucible to fuse power-ups together. The player can take power-ups to these alchemists, along with some coins, to utilize the Mushroom Crucible. Each Hyper-Up has a unique effect that is required for some puzzles. The Feather Kingdom The Feather Kingdom is a vast land, ruled over by the Smithy Gang. It is the true homeland of the Yoshi people and the Cape Feathers, with Yoshi's Island simply being a colony established by residents of the Feather Kingdom. The various regions of the Feather Kingdom are linked by both roads and Travel Pipes, with lots of secrets to find throughout the kingdom. You don't need to travel to each area in a specific order either. Bestiary Goombas All Goomba enemies except Micro Goombas also have Big variants, which are larger and take more hits to eliminate. *Goomba *Spiked Goomba *Paragoomba *Spiked Paragoomba *Tail Goomba *Jack O'Goomba *Micro Goomba *Pile Driver Micro Goomba *Choomba *Chuboomba *Bone Goomba *Bone Paragoomba *Galoomba *Paragaloomba *Goombrat *Paragoombrat *Octoomba *Shoe Goomba Koopa Troopas All Koopa enemies have Big variants, and different shell colors that give Yoshi a different power depending on which shell is swallowed. Green shells do nothing, while Red, Blue, and Yellow have the same powers as Super Mario World. However, Orange shells now exist, which grant Yoshi increased movement speed when swallowed. *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Parabones *Koopatrol **Can only be harmed by Stars, Metal Box jumps, the Goomba's Shoe, and Hammers thrown by Hammer Mario. Damage Mario if he stomps on them. *Bombshell Koopa *Para-Bombshell Koopa *Climbing Koopa *Shellcreeper **Pixellated Koopas that damage anyone who stomps on them, and walk on all fours. *Chargin' Chuck **All of the other variants also appear. *Spike *Clubba *Snow Spike *Stone Spike *Magikoopa Spinies/Buzzy Beetles Can come in Big variants. *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Bony Beetle *Parabuzzy *Buster Beetle *Para-Beetle *Spike Top *Spiky Parabuzzy *Spiny Egg Bros. All Hammer Bro. variants. *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Curve Bro. *Heavy Fire Bro. *Freeze Bro. *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. (Variants for the other three too) Piranha Plants All have Big variants. *Piranha Plant *Venus Fire Trap *Venus Ice Trap *Bone Piranha Plant *Ptooie *River Piranha Plant *Piranha Planet *Piranha Creeper *Polluted Piranha *Jumping Piranha Plant *Muncher *Nipper *Chewee *Bungee Piranha *Stalking Piranha Plant *Hidon *Piranha Sprout Shy Guys All Shy Guys have Big variants and different colors. *Shy Guy *Beezo *Glide Guy *Fat Guy *Fly Guy *Mace Guy *Pyro Guy *Scuba Guy *Spear Guy *Stilt Guy *Woozy Guy *Zeus Guy *Greaper *Toober Guy *Bandit *Snifit *Petal Guy *Scorchit *Autobomb *Shyster Boos *Boo *Big Boo *Dark Boo **Opposite of a regular Boo; shy when you're not facing them, aggressive when faced. *Big Dark Boo *Circling Boo Buddies *Boo Buddy Swarm *Boo Buddy Snake *Disappearing Boo Buddy *Octoboo *Peepa *Stretch *Tail Boo *Eerie *Fishin' Boo *Red Boo **Boos that become solid platforms when stared at. *Boohemoth *Broozer *Balloon Boo Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, and Cannons *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *King Bill *Chuckya *Kab-omb *Parabomb *Bulky Bob-omb *Bob-ulk *Tail Bob-omb *Biting Bullet Bill *Tail Bullet Bill *Torpedo Ted *Targeting Ted *Bull's Eye Bill *Bull's Eye Banzai Bill *Bill Blaster *Banzai Bill Blaster *Sniper Bill *Cannon *Giant Cannon *Bob-omb Cannon *Rocket Engine *Amp *Big Amp Lakitus *Lakitu *Aqua Lakitu *Fishin' Lakitu *Gold Lakitu *Pipe Lakitu *Thunder Lakitu *Wall Lakitu Fairy Tale-Type Enemies *Fairigoomba *Beezo *Cobrat *Flurry *Hoopster *Ninji *Ostro *Panser *Phanto *Pidgit *Porcupo *Spark *Trouter *Tweeter *Birdo *Mouser *Clawgrip Subcon Enemies *Albatoss *Beezo *Cobrat *Flurry *Hoopster *Ninji *Ostro *Panser *Phanto *Pidgit *Porcupo *Spark *Trouter *Tweeter *Birdo *Mouser *Clawgrip Aquatic Enemies All of these have Big variants. *Cheep-Cheep *Deep Cheep *Fish Bone *Eep Cheep *Boss Bass *Big Bertha *Spike Bass *Cheep Chomp *Mecha Cheep *Porcupuffer *Rip Van Fish *Spiny Cheep Cheep *Unagi *Gringill *Blooper *Blooper Racer *Blooper Nanny *Blooper Baby *Bubble Blooper *Dried Blooper *Jumping Blooper *Mecha-Blooper *Ink Blooper **Sprays ink at Mario. *Jelectro Monty Moles *Monty Mole *Mega Mole *Rocky Wrench Chomps Have Big variants. *Chain Chomp *Chomp *Chomp Chomp *Chomp Shark *Fire Chomp *Golden Chomp *Kinklink *Red Chomp *Silver Chomp *Stompin' Chomp *Stone Chomp GhostNet Achievements Trivia *This is the first 2D Mario game to not have the New Super Mario Bros. artstyle since 2006. *The Flip Mushroom is a reference to Super Paper Mario's flip mechanic.